High School Misfortunes
by Killer Injections
Summary: Let's try to make this right. I think I want to love you. Gender bender. HinaHida/SasuHina
1. Just Great

**A/N: Re upload I will be writing this over.**

High School Misfortunes

Everything was doing so good such a perfect life. Got a dorm all to her self... Err himself. Yeah but it was paradise. All the books he...she... could read. All alone in such a place made it even more comfortable. Until that unfaithful day.

Hinata was sitting at her favorite seat waiting for homeroom to start. Staring at the boys playing soccer on the field just below her. She loved her set no one sat next to her she preferred that. No one to bother her, she loved staring out the window. Everything was so peaceful the teacher was late as always. She was nodding off when she heard the door slide open with a bang. Everyone's attention went to it except her she kept looking lazily out the window. She was in her own world when something caught her attention her teacher Kakshi-sensei said something about a "transfer student." So she turned her head lazily to listen to what he had to say.

**-Hinata's Pov-**

Kakshi-sensei was not old maybe in his late 20's he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt for the day. He was very boring, always late, it really ticked me off. "As I was saying this is or new transfer student. Please welcome him nicely…" he said looking very bored. A guy at least 1 foot taller than her walked into the room. She wasn't surprised as what he looked like. Another pretty boy… Great. He was wearing the school's black dress pants and a white button up shirt, the black tie lose around his neck. His hair was duck butt shaped earning a laugh from the class. Kakshi seemed to shrug it off. "Anyway Sasuke sit over there by Hikaru. Raise your hand Hikaru." She sighed raising her hand; she hated having that fake name. She wanted the good grades this school was known for. This very famous high school was Tsunade's Institute for Boys. That's right boys. Hinata just wanted to get in so bad so she just clipped her hair up in certain places to look like a guys, wrapped her breasts, and went to the interview. Such an awesome school, dorms, and the friends she needed. She just wished she wasn't the only girl…

"Class I have some things to grade so please take this as a free period keep your voices down. Imediatly the class started talking all turning to they're friends. Shino smirked and went out the room probably to the roof. "Sunnnnny!" A blond boy screamed draping his arm across her neck into a choke hold. "Ehh Naruto? Your choking me, learn to control your strength." Is all I said until Kiba also turned around from in front of me and started blabbering on about something. I smiled. These two are such good friends. I had about 15 good friends who I met on the first few weeks of this school kind of like a welcoming comity that you couldn't get rid of. I looked up and noticed Shikamaru reading some kind of book. "Eh? Shika? What are you reading this time? Suddenly most eyes turn't to him. "Nothing it's about your genes." I rolled my eyes I still didn't get why I being a vampire had such a big effect. It's not that serious.

Oi... I forgot to tell you? Well this school is for un human creatures, like werewolves, shape shifters, nymphs etc. These three boys are the ones that know about me being a girl. They caught me changing in the locker room. I should've locked the door. I bet you're wondering what does that have to deal with me being a monster and a girl. Well according to what I've learnt in class and Shikamaru. Females don't usually get the genes of being a monster the males get them. It's only happened twice before. I'm pretty rare the only Girl out of my whole family who is a girl and is a monster and the only one who's a vampire... Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru and a few others are the only ones who. Why didn't they tell the teacher? I remember them saying that knowing something like that would be "fun". Fun my ass. Now that I think about it I wonder what pretty boy is. Snapping out of my daze I felt something wet touch my cheek. Jumping up I wiped it off franticly. "Naruto! Stop doing that!" I yelled, every time I don't pay attention he licks me. Oh yeah never told you that either did I? Naruto is a fox demon. Kiba is a wolf. Shikamaru can read minds. Shino is a shape shifter.

"Sorry Sunny but you weren't listing..." He pouted.

"Yeah Hikaru pay attention to us for a minute!" Kiba practically shouted.

"Ok shoot." I stated already know what was coming. Naruto and him reached in towards me and whispered into my ears. "Are we still coming over tonight?" they both stated as it was a huge secret. It was Friday they always came over and watched movies with me. I admit I had a little snack if I got thirsty but they never seemed to mind.

"Yep of course and don't whisper in my ear we're going to watch movies it seems weird when you have to whisper." I stated matter of factly and nodded my head. My dorm was the biggest dorm and was on the west side of the school. There were a lot of trees and it made me feel comfortable. I glanced back pretty boy was reading too a black book with read letters across it. A slam of books brought everyone's attention. "The bells about to right gather your books and head out." As if on cue the bell rang. Sitting up I gathered my books and took my leave Shikamaru quietly walking beside me and Kiba and Naruto arguing behind me. Just the way it always is. Perfect. Splitting up I took my separate way and decided to jog to my dorm. Going inside I threw my book bag down and went into my room shutting the door behind me. Plopping onto my bed I grabbed my iPod and my favorite book 'Breathe'. Going through the songs I finally decided 'Reverse This Curse'. I silently read humming the lyrics to myself.

A withered past and a blurry future,  
my hearts on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid.

I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
but there is an option, to die is to live in her head.

So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.

Instead,  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.

A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,  
a corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head.-

A Key could be heard over my music and brought my attention away from my book. I removed my head phones and raised my body off of the black fading to purple comforter. Cracking open my door I could hear voices clearly. "Well this will be your new dorm you will have one room mate but he keeps to himself."

I gasped a hold of this situation. "Iruka-sensai…?" I whispered. Walking towards the kitchen I saw who he was talking to. 'Pretty boy…?' I thought to myself.

"But yes there are three rooms one is occupied please make yourself at home."

"Hn." Was all that ass of a guy stated. What was his name again oh right. Sasuke.

I walked into the kitchen with a bored expression. Looking from Sasuke to Iruka who we're talking about the rules.

"Ahhh here is your roommate he's in all of your classes I'll leave you to explain the rest Hikaru-Chan!" Iruka said a little too happy then practically pranced out the house.

_**Silence…**_

We exchanged glances until I tore my eyes away from his cole black ones with a tinge of a blush on my cheeks. I quickly turn't my head away and looked in the other direction. 'I'm supposed to be a guy Dimmit!' I finally figured what to say and turn't my mood back into its serious tone.

"Well… Ok I'll show you to your room do whatever you like I don't care what you do, eat what's in the fridge…. But leave my cake …" I looked back at him I guess that sounded a little gay because he chuckled and followed me up the stairs till we stopped in front of a black door. "Ahhh! Here it is!" I pushed open the door and peered inside the room was clean thank god this was usually the room Shika stayed in when he came over. There was a red carpet along with a black comforter with dark curtains covering the window.

"Nice..." I turn't my head quickly to look at the Uchiha who was now looking threw the dark curtains he turn't around and looked at me his lips tugging up into a smirk. Oh how I want to just slice those lips off everything about him pisses me off! I turned to leave looking back once more in the middle of the door way. "One more thing… Stay out of my room." I gave him a deadly glare and left his room to go prepare for Naruto and the others.

They arrived sooner then she probably wanted when Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino walked in they weren't that happy that she had a new roommate.

"Oi! What is Teme doing here!" Naruto screamed his loud voice echoing through the house.

Sasuke smirked not looking up from his cup of tea he was having in the kitchen."This is my home too Dobe." He said trying to to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

"You Guys already have nicknames for each other….?" She turned her attention towards Shino who was already walking up the stairs towards her room. "Coming Hikaru?" He asked curiously glancing back at her. She fount herself following him up the stairs. Then Kiba following excitedly after them both.

"Grrr. I'm going with Sunny now bye Teme." Naruto said walking up the stairs. The truth is he really just couldn't stare at Sasuke any longer does that guy ever even blink.

-Sasuke's pov -

I sat on the couch watching television and drinking my tomato juice. I already made it clear to that Hikaru guy that if he touches it he won't be having kids anytime soon. 'Speaking of him they've been up there a while... The lazy guy and quite one and that stupid one… and of course dobe.'

Glancing up the stairs I guess curiosity got the better of me because I pulled myself up and started walking up the stairs stopping in front of his room.

"Hinata!... Don't do things so harshly!.."

'That was the Dobe! …Hinata?... Do they have prostitutes in there or something? That's gross I should really stop this… Or listen…. No I'll stop it.' I shook my head and grabbed the door knob I made a quick mental note to not think as much as I do, and talk more instead.

Pushing the door open I gawked at the scene before me: The Hikaru Guy Now had his midnight blue hair long and going down his back he was holding Naruto close to him his eyes closed. Blood trickled down his mouth, he was feeding. I already know that he's a vampire that's why he got this huge dorm all to himself vampires are rare in this day in age. Mostly they we're hunted down and slaughtered. There were two strong vampire Clans left there was his, the Uchiha and the Hyuga which is where this Hikaru Guy is from. 'He still hasn't noticed me. Dumb ass.' Glancing around while I had the chance I took a look at his room: Shino and Kiba we're watching a gory movie. They stared at me in shock. Shikamaru was sleeping on her bed that had a comforter that was purple faded to black.

-Bam!-

Looking towards the sound I saw Naruto Laying on the floor and Hiakru happily wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. His Usually lavender eyes blood red.

-Hinata's Pov -

"A-Ahh nice." I looked down at Naruto's unconscious body and decided ill stop dropping him all the time. I felt my eyes turning back to their lavender color and smiled looking a Kiba who just looked behind me. I started at him and looked back, staring right at me we're black cole eyes full of curiosity.

"I-I guess you know my s-secret. That I'm a girl right?" I mumbled blushing. 'Great my stutter it's like I'm another person when I'm supposed to be a girl.'

"Hinata…." I heard Shino Growl.

"Right!" I nodded my head Shino doesn't like it when I stutter so I try not to. "W-Well I guess I should i-introduce myself c-correctly." Smiling I bowed and brought my happy smile up about 3 feet away from Sasuke's face. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm sorry for lying to you but my secret is very important only Shino, Naru, Kiba, And Shika and a few others know…" I said with a small smile. I looked straight into his eyes making sure when I say this next part he knew I was serious. Keeping my polite smile I continued. "Just to get this out of the way now if you tell anyone I-I'll Erase your memory. O-Or Worse I'll kill you.. If you wouldn't mind I would like to explain my situation so please follow me." I thought Shikamaru's name and he woke up and followed me out the door, Shino stood up and started to walk out and Kiba happily grabbed Naruto and dragged him out the room.

"Hn." Sasuke followed down the stairs and sat in the kitchen chair across from me. Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba we're standing above me protectively looking down my sweat dropped as I saw Naruto still unconscious lying next to my feet.

I smiled happily and nodded up at Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. "Well… As you know me being a vampire and being a girl is pretty rare… So I had to act like a boy to get into this school." I let my smile drop. This smiling thing was really annoying. I wasn't happy. Looking across the kitchen table the Uchiha nodded his head and I took it as a signal to continue. "Well the way these four new I'm a girl is because-"

"Well what happened was Sunny wouldn't use the locker room unless it was empty and we pretty much stalked her until we saw her get undressed! Then we saw these!" Kiba smiled then poked my large bust. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Cut it out K-Kiba! But please Sasuke don't tell anyone..."

-Everyone's View-

'What an amusing person…' Sasuke took in the way she looked as a girl. 'Midnight blue hair with streaks of black. Big lavender eyes, Red Tank top, black sweats…. and then there are those….' He was smirking at the thought of her huge bust. 'I think I've taken a liking to this strange creature quite fast…'

Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes. 'I hope he's not thinking of a way to ruin my life….'

Sasuke smirked. 'I'm going to find a way to have fun with this.' With a chuckle he spoke. "Ok Hyuga I'll keep your secret." He almost actually laughed like crazy with her sigh of relief he wasn't done yet. "But-" He actually did laugh at the look on her face. Shino looked pretty pissed, Shikamaru was thinking, Kiba was pretty much in a point of panic. "But you have to become my friend." Hinata actually fell out of her chair laughing was it really that funny she didn't get what he would do to her did she. Truly amusing.

Hinata Gasped for air holding on to Shikamaru's pant leg who was looking at her oddly. "I-Is that all you really want Sasuke-KUN." She said sarcastically, this was going to be easy.

"Yeah it is now wake up the dobe and do whatever you want come tomorrow you're in for a wide awakening..." Standing up Sasuke got up walked to the fridge took out a can of tomato juice and left for his room. Hinata's eyes turn't into dinner plates as she looked from Shikamaru to Shino franticly Shikamaru sighed and bent down to come face to face with her.

"You see Hina... He's probably is going to try to toy with your head... He thinks very bad things…" He glanced down at Kiba who was slapping Naruto to try to wake him up then at Shino who just nodded his head. "Just watch your back. Ok." It was more of a command but she would. Naruto quickly sat up screaming ramen.

"What'd I miss? And Sunny stop grabbing me without saying anything!" Picking himself up he started making circles with his arms wildly.

"But your blood is really nice…" was all she said following Kiba and the others up the stairs.

'What's up with them…?" Naruto quickly followed behind them. "What really happened?"

**A/N: I rewrote it to make the characters more occ. Review please.**


	2. Seems A Little Longer

**BLAH.**

**Chapter two.**

Waking up at dawn Hinata didn't want to open her lavender eyes. Shikamaru and the others hadn't left till late. When she was heading up the stairs she stopped in the middle and looked to her left into the living room to see Sasuke staring at the TV looking up at the clock over his head she saw it was 1:15 and went upstairs to sleep. Walking into her room she sluggishly pulled off her sweats leaving her in her boxer shorts and pulled off her shirt to leave her in her bra.

Deciding it was time she cracked open an eye and letting it slowly adjust to the little light in the room. Feeling warmth from behind her she couldn't help but to cuddle up closer to it. There we're two arms across her waist holding her into the firm warmth she struggled and turn't her body around opening her eyes all the way. Startled she jumped back finding she couldn't get away from what she saw before her Sasuke was holding her close to his bare chest his peaceful face being disturbed when she started to squirm turning a dozen shades of red. Grabbing onto her composure she tried to wake him up but freaked when she glanced down noticing her large chest against his chest. Putting her hands between them Hinata used all her force to push him off the bed earning a groan and a bam of him hitting the floor. Reaching Down she slapped him. "I-I'm sorry but why were you in my bed!"

Sasuke groaned. "Because Hinata when I came to check on you, you looked cold so I decided to warm you up and fell asleep…" He smirked frightening Hinata a little bit. Within in seconds he was up and practically sitting on her while pinning her arms flatly on the bed.

"A-Ano! Sasuke what are you d-doing?" Hinata gasped. Sasuke's head came lower until it was only centimeters from her face.

"Well I'm being your friend of course Hinata …" he pressed his lips tenderly onto hers. She did something stupid. She kissed back. Looking down at her small but nice frame he couldn't help but break the kiss and start to nibble on her small neck earning a gasp. Smirking against her skin he felt his canines grown open his mouth he found the pulsing and bit her feeling the warm liquid run down his throat. Pulling his teeth out of her he smiled. "You taste so good…" He said kissing her one last time before she pulled up franticly.

"Sasuke that's not what friends do to each other!" She said Grabbing her neck which had hickeys all around it. She felt the two holes on her neck and blushed. It had felt good and left love bites on her neck. "H-How am I going to hide these they go pretty far up…?" Examing herself in the mirror she couldn't help but be happy not many guys liked her because they all thought she was a male.

Standing Sasuke went and found his shirt. "But I do have a liking for you Hinata, And the taste of your blood just added to the want." He stopped where she was and licked the extra blood left behind on her neck with a smirk. "I heard you're a tutor on the girl's side of the high school. So am I, it's nice knowing you have looks, brains, and a nice blood. You're perfect. Get ready for school lets walk together '_friend'. _He then left to go get ready for school closing her door behind him.

**-Hinata's pove-**

'Let's get everything straight; the schools newest heart throb had just slept in my bed kissed me then drank my blood. Nothing weird about the right? I can feel myself getting light headed just thinking about it...' I was now in the bathtub the hot water stinging my body slightly adjusting to the temperature. "Grrr…." Was the last thing I said until I was done washing and got out drying myself of combing my hair and ace bandaging my breasts flat against my chest. Realizing it myself I was pretty hungry I bit my thumb to stop any unwanted urges, I would get in trouble if I tried to seduce and suck the blood out of one of the guys in my classes.

Making my way down the stairs I darted into the kitchen Vampires really had no taste at all but for me I am special I can only taste sweet things but I could still taste things none the less. Sasuke looked up at me from his tomatoes I guess he could only taste bitter things and maybe sometimes sweet.

"Are you thirsty…?" He asked curiously noticing me chewing on my bloody thumb. Shaking my head I replied going into the fridge and pulling out a jug of water soak my dry throat. "No I'm find what will people think if we both come to school with bite marks and bruises on our necks hmm….?" I was referring to the bruises I had. Thank god to them I'm a guy. Most of the males in my class will probably think they're from a girl….

"Your right… Hey Hinata … Wanna eat lunch on the roof with each other?" Sasuke asked looking to the side a slight blush on his cheeks, while we both walked out the house.

I smiled, he can be cute? "Sure Sasuke…. But remember we have to go to the girl's high school section to tutor after classes…" I was looking threw my iPod songs looking for something that suited my mood at the time.

**-Author pov-**

Upon there arrival to class after gathering their books they went their separate ways to different sides Sasuke went to sit next to Naruto and Garra. Hinata heading towards an already sleeping Shikamaru a happy go lucky Kiba and of course a stoic Shino. Just like any other day…

All their classes went fast and soon it was lunch Hinata and Sasuke walked into the loud cafeteria. Going to a vending machine Sasuke got Tomatoes juice and Hinata of course went straight for some strawberry milk, talking about no words they made their way up the stairs pushing open the door. Taking a nice look around to get familiar with the new surrounding and sat down next to Hinata looking down at the school pool.

"Tch. Hikaru That smell is to strong how do you hold onto it?" Sasuke questioned covering his head the sun wasn't strong but he was getting a headache from it.

"Mm… Now that I think about it I don't know maybe it's just my taste like how you like bitter sweet things." laying down onto her back she gazed up at a passing cloud wishing she could be home sleeping.

"Yeah probably.,,, Hey what classes do we have next?" Standing up suddenly Sasuke tossed the empty can into a nearby garbage can and walked over where Hinata had thrown her stuff. Bending down into her hoodie pocket he pulled out a sheet a paper and read it aloud. "ahh we have P.E, Math, then English easy enough." He heard a groan and turn't around to see Hinata getting up her now Short guy looking hair flopping around. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think P.E. I'm in no mood for it today…" Hinata said biting her thumb. "But I guess I have to come on the bells about to ring." While they were walking down the stairs the bell rang threw both of their ears causing them to look up at the bell over there head.

P.E. went smoother then it usually does to Hinata as always she stayed back running a few extra laps with lee who happily screamed about 'Hikaru and His youthful body'. After she was sure everyone was out of the locker room she went in to shower and change. While Sasuke waited outside. Walking to look in the mirror she saw the hicks's still there sighing guessing Vampire bites wouldn't heal as easy on her. She reached over to grab her shirt. Hearing a rustle behind her she spun around her heart beating fast she wanted to die when she saw who just discovered her secret.

There he was coming out of the storage closet Kabuto... He turn't around and gasped after locking the storage door. The Hyuuga is a She! That explains why she wouldn't swim. He wasn't about to let this past Hinata knew this already; Kabuto was a teacher's pet. A suck up, he did whatever an adult told him to do. Quickly pulling her shirt on and flying out the door leaving a smirking Kabuto behind. Reaching outside she grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him with her out of the school.

"Hey Hikaru! What are you doing!" Sasuke spat out trying to catch his breath when they finally stopped running in the middle of the field that separates the girls high school from the guys high school.

"Kabuto..Saw… me…. Change….!" Hinata Gasped Catching her breath then quickly grabbed onto her composure and continued. "Kabuto is a teacher's pet pretty much he'll tell for sure! Then the school will put me with the girls!"

Sasuke sighed. "What's wrong with just going to the girl's side..? It's the same as being here just with the squealing girls." Watching her shift her gaze back and forth between the schools he put his head close to hers we're his breath was warming her neck. "I'll make sure you can still stay in your dorm they can't put you with anyone else remember..? I'll sleep with you every night to comfort you…." He nibbled on her ear while saying the last part earning a mumble of, "flirtacious pervert." Pulling back he looked at her face. It was bright red a clear pout on her face.

"Yeah but-" looking at her watch she saw there was only about a half hour left of school. "Can we skip the rest and go to the girl's side now I want to at least know what I'm going to have to deal with. Nodding his head he stuffed his hands in his pocket and pulled on his tie. Walking into the school instantly squeals came from everywhere Sasuke was good looking and to say the least so was Hinata.

**-Sasuke pov-**

Walking into the school I wish I could've started messing with her there so all the girls new she was defiantly his and he wasn't going to leave her for them. Actually her probably going to have to start coming to this school will be quite the adventure as I think of it.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps coming closer I looked to see three girls one with pink hair, one with blonde, and another with red hair. Gazing at Hinata she put on a Charming smile, I wasn't inthe mood so I let her explain everything.

"Hello Sakura, Karin, Ino." Hinata put on her fake smiles staring at them. "I know I'm early today but something occurred so I have the rest of the day free…." Contently I stared down at her with a 'what the hell' look in my eye lifting up my eye brow. She just looked up at me and nodded. "By the way this is my friend and one of your new tutors Sasuke Uchiha. Please show him as much respect as you show me."

Instantly The three girl's turned their attention to me and the one with short pink hair came up to me first. "Hello Sasuke-Kun welcome to our school!" Her smile truly was annoying she was already throwing herself at me draping her leg around one of mine making me take a step or two back. She pouted and backed up letting the one with red hair step forward looking me up and down. I took that as time to see what little Hinata would be wearing. Black knee high socks and a black skirt that went to mid thigh. The shirt was a white blouse with a black bow around the neck. Undressing her would be fun. I stopped day dreaming about seeing Hinata in the short skirts when the red head spoke. "Ahh I know where I've seen you before. Your dad's the Head of the Uchiha Vampire Clan. Everyone at first could tell that Hikaru-Kun was from the Nobel clan because of his eyes." Inching her way towards me she tried to grab my sleve until I backed away and turned around. To make things first I don't go for easy bait. When I opened my eyes I ran into the blonde. "Hello my name is Ino it since to meet you Sasuke-kun! You very cute has anyone ever told you that?" actually yeah but whatever.

"Tch. I'm not interested in talking at the moment.. Let's go explore Hikaru." I turned around to see Hikaru apologize to the girls for me then run to catch up with me.

"Sasuke that's not very nice seeing today is the last day they'll be seeing Hikaru…" She bit her thumb a bad habit I've noticed she has taken on I noticed. Sucking some of the blood that leaked out she continued seeing that I had a curious look in my eye. "I told them that I am transferring and that my cousin will be coming to the school in a few days. Seeing as by now Kabuto Has already ran his mouth." I nodded.

"Yeah… I can't wait I'll be able to see Hinata in a skirt." I said happily noticing the blush on her cheeks. "I'm talking about your cousin who is transferring soon. Remember Hikaru?" I smirked because I had talked about Hinata Loud enough for the girls stalking behind them and the ones at their locker to here. Every one scattered leaving them alone in the hall way. Everyone will know by tomorrow that Sasuke Uchiha Had the hots for the new girl who would be their soon. Smirking I kept walking secretly excited for the future.

**-hinata's pove-**

I Gasped and chased Sasuke Half way down the hallway until Kurnai sensei yelled at us about running around in the girls side of the school. I punched him once on the side of the arm. Which he didn't even flinch, What an ass. He gets so much joy out of making my life hard! The bell rang minutes later as girls scattered going to their lockers and swooning over the Uchiha. Leading the way towards the library I picked up the clip board left for me. And look around seeing many faces. Reading out the name's I took attendance,

"Saukra!"

"Here!"

"Ten-Ten?"

"Hai."

"Tamari?"

"Mhmm."

"Kin!"

"Yeah."

The list of girls seemed to go on forever. Calling the last of them. Considering all the guys would be late I decided to let them speak while we waited. Sasuke sighed when Karin came over flashing him some clevage. I had to hold in my laughter of course. This Sucks. After about 10 minutes Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Garra, Lee, Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto and a few other guys flooded in all of them stood shoulder to shoulder behind me with stern looks except Naruto and Kiba who came and Started poking my back. Looking behind myself most of them nodded for me to start instructions and groups.

"Ok girls. The reason why we are not getting straight to groups is because as you can see we have a new tutor." I glanced up at Sasuke who had been standing next to me quietly he smirked at me causing me to blush.

"He's a transfer treat him nicely. Now to groups!"

'Speaking of which should I even care about my blushing? Tomorrow They'll probably make me act like a girl again!' "Ok partners today are Sasuke and Sakura! Naruto and Ino! Shikamaru….-" I sweat dropped looking to find him and seeing he had already fallen asleep. "Well Neji and TenTen!... Sai and Karin! Kin and Garra! Shino and Tamari until Shika wakes up…." I sighed and watch everyone get to work. "I guess Kankuro and and kiba are gonna be with me…" I move over to the table that Shikamaru was sitting at to get some homework done.

"Hikaru-Kun! Kankuro's playing with me again!" Kiba came running in the air at me with pure blue strings holding him up moving his hands to his mouth making retarted signs and such.

"Kiba you little snitch I'm just having fun!" Kankuro let go of the strings attached to his hand and let Kiba drop to the ground and pulled up a seat next to me.

"You know Kankuro we're not allowed to use our powers in school. You're going to get in trouble.." Looking at the clock I sat up gathering my stuff the bell was going to ring in about a minute.

"Aw! Your just so cute! So strict but still!" Kiba rubbed his face against mine happily causing me to blush and turn my head.

"Gosh Kiba can you get any gayer?" Kankuro said leaving as soon as the bell rang,

The room was clearing fast I sat and waited quietly listening to what everyone was saying. This was actually a way to get dirt. I've found out a couple of things in the last two weeks. Neji and TenTen are secretly dating, Tamari likes Shika as if everyone didn't already know. Naruto likes Ino, Sakura is whoring around. Lee likes Sakura anyway. Kin likes Garra but Garra likes Karin and Karin likes Sai who just doesn't seem to give a shit. I'm going to miss this to bad I have to act like a girl again. Not that I mind. Everyone left the classroom going home and getting ready for tomorrow.

Standing up I turned around bumping into Sasuke seeing his smirk scared me to no belief he had something in his mind, and to tell you the truth I really didn't care.

**-sasuke pove-**

Finally being alone with Hina after sitting around teaching the pink headed girl math and constantly seeing Kiba hug her I was getting pretty restless. Now here I was alone in a class room no one around and I have her all to myself. Seeing the frightened look on her face made it even harder. Turning and walking to the door I saw the look of relief on her face until I closed the door of course. Stalking Over to her I lightly grabbed her chin causing her to blush.

Like I think I've said before she was very amusing especially to tease. Lowering my head I licked her neck causing her to blush and grab my tie, Only by instinct but I could tell deep down inside Hinata liked me.

"Hime are you ok?" I whispered into her ear feeling a shiver ring threw her. She nodded her head squirming under how close I was which made me only press her against the desk anyway. I'm pretty sure if Lee walked in right now he'd tell everyone I was gay and so was 'Hikaru' like I care I know I'm not. Kissing her I bit her lip making it bleed enough to trickle down her side of her mouth. Finally kissing me back I undid her tie and shirt to see she wraps them with a bandage. _'Really is she serious? How can she hide them!" _Right then we heard the faint click of someone coming in the door. Well if I would've laughed Hina would of scolded me but the look on lady Tsunade's face was hilarious.

"Now now Sasuke please no seducing Hinata….." Hinata quickly turn't a bright red and buttoned up her shirt fixing her tie.

"So I'm going to guess glasses guy told you Hina is a girl?" The blonde nearly chuckled sitting up on the teacher's desk in-front of us.

She smiled. "Hai. Smart as always ay Sasuke? Well yes Hinata Tomorrow you will come into the girl's side of the school. You may stay in your dorm if I can trust you and Sasuke." Pulling a uniform out of her bag she handed it to Hinata who had a stunned look on her face. "As for you Sasuke. This school isn't allowed to have male students except for tutoring. But I doubt you'll listen to that rule. You may only come to this side of school for lunch." Nodding my head was enough for her. Hinata looked straight ahead and slouched looking at the ground. She bared her sharp teeth together. My ears twitched hearing a faint wind could be heard a distance away coming closer and growing louder. Lady Tsunade just seemed to be sitting there watching her cry. She doesn't understand a thing. Baka woman. Bending down I tried comforting Hinata now hear the flutters of wind loud and clear coming into the school. It probably hurt that she couldn't stay in the boys section, she felt she was to different to the other girls. I could feel it.

"Hinata you need to calm down. You had to know that this would happen. Stop crying." Her eyes grew red what could of scared anyone, But not me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing scares me. Nothing… Giving up on calming her down I stood up and turned my gaze to who had whipped out a bottle of Sake. '_Where did she get that from! She's crazy!_ '

"Close the door! Lady Tsunade!" Grabbing Hinata and pulling her up I turn't back around to see that Lady Tsunade had fallen asleep on a desk. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Thrashing could be heard In the hall way and in seconds a hundreds of black insects swarmed into the classroom. I could hear the wind as the fluttered their wings. '_They're butterflies! I hate bugs… but butterflies? I guess it could be expected Hinata is a very gentle thing…' _Swarming around me they picked Hinata out of my arms pulling her into the air. Eyes blood red and fangs over larged. '_Ok Uchiha. The only thing that makes you feel any sort of emotion is about to kill you. And you can't fight back. What to do... I guess talking!" _

"Hina-hime… why please stop! Why are you acting like this it's just classes in the girls section of the school! I rather have you here then with those baka's anyway!" Just for a moment I think I saw her eyes flash into her lavender ones. Just a moment.

"It's because…. I don't want to be here with these girls! They don't like me! Always teasing me since I was little… Making fun of me… When I was acting like a guy no one would judge me! I became confident! I-I didn't cry! I just want to stay with my friends!..." More fresh tears streamed down her face.

"If they're really your friends they will still be here! And those girls… ignore them when you're not in classes I'll be here! Ok?..." her eyes turned softer earning a sigh from me. _'When did I start talking like the dobe….? Too much time on my hands…' _

**Hinata's pove –**

I stared down at Sasuke only half awake. _'When did him and I become such goof friends I can't even remember…. It's like we have been friends for years...' _"Do you promise…." I muttered it my eyes down cast. My eyes already turned back into lavender but still the butterflies holding me up. I haven't summoned them in a while. Everything was black on them except the purple circle on each of their wings. Making it look like they had eyes of their own.

"yes…" He said with one of his sincere smiles that hardly anyone got to see. Instantly the butterflies dropped me. I braced myself for the landing but instead of falling onto the hard floor I fell into Sasuke's arms. A light echo rang threw my sensitive ears. I darted my eyes to Tsunade who was sitting on the desk her legs crossed. Grasping Sasuke's shirt in my hands I looked at her, my new uniform layed on the desk next to her.

"I'm sorry that was childish of me.." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you help!" Sasuke must have though he put much emotion into what he said because soon he let his voice drift back into his deep calm one.

"I wanted to see how you handled the girl… I trust you Sasuke. You're life in this school will soon come upon some more misfortunes." She handed me the uniform waving a small goodbye and exiting the room.

"Stupid woman…. Do you want to go home Hinata?" I nodded my head not wanting to speak just yet. What was the point? There was nothing to say. Sasuke steadily kept a hold of me leading me out of the school. It was already dark. His bats and mine mixed around on tree branches around us as we walked into the house.

I guess he didn't think I could walk because he pulled my shoes and his off and brought us both upstairs. Pushing my door open I looked up at him. His gaze covered by his hair. Taking my new uniform out of my hand laying it on my dresser as he layed me down on the bed and slid down beside me.

"S-Sasuke this isn't your room…." I said and trailed off seeing his tired eyes and just let myself drift off to sleep in his arms. It's only Tuesday and come tomorrow I will not be Hikaru Hyuga I will be Hinata Hyuga. Not vampire but mere female Human.

**Preview:**

**Kakshi sensei stood at the front of the male students. "Class we have a new student Hidan Sapaku. Sasuke I believe he will be in your dorm. Take the seat over there." The silver haired man nodded his head going to the only empty seat next to a duck haired man muttering under his breath. "Friggin old man…"**

**Sasuke grunted. 'Great he has to be with me…..Wait what about Hinata!'**

**Kurnai sat on her desk in front of her female students. "Class we have a new student, a relative of Hikaru Hyuga for those who know him." Hinata walked in tugging on her black skirt. She wasn't use to wearing female clothes. Her black knee high socks showed off her creamy legs, her white blouse and black bow showing off her huge bust. And the two black pins holding back her bangs completed it. "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga."**

**Review please.**


End file.
